Condenado
by Miss Blood Pain
Summary: Erwin tiene un viaje de negocios que no puede eludir, por eso le pide a su amigo Levi que cuide de su sobrino Eren mientras esta fuera. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Talvez nada, hasta que Levi entra en celo y entonces, quizás todo. AU. Ereri. Shota inverso. Omegaverse.


**Nota:** Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".

 **Fandom;** Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Pareja;** Eren Jeager x Levi Ackerman.

 **Categoría;** Oneshot. Universo alternativo. Omegaverse. Shota. Ereri.

 **Advertencias;** El pequeño Eren mantiene relaciones sexuales con Levi.

 **Resumen;** Erwin tiene un viaje de negocios que no puede eludir, por eso le pide a su amigo Levi que cuide de su sobrino Eren mientras esta fuera ¿Qué podría salir mal? Talvez nada, hasta que Levi entra en celo y entonces, quizás todo.

~o~

En el contexto de esta historia, ademas del género femenino y masculino la población mundial se divide en tres géneros;

 **Alfa (α):** _pertenecen a la élite de la población, su número es reducido, y se caracterizan por ser líderes naturales. Poseen cualidades físicas superiores, pero su instinto los domina si son expuestos a las feromonas de su omega destinado._ _ **Eren Jeager**_ _es un chico alfa de doce años, hermano menor de Mikasa y sobrino de Erwin Smith._

 **Beta (β):** _son la mayor parte de la población mundial, no tienen talentos especiales, y aunque son capaces de percibir las feromonas omega, su apareamiento sólo es efectivo entre individuos de la misma especie._

 **Omega (Ω):** _considerados en igual posición social que los alfas. Son individuos con aptitudes innatas de reproducción, cada cuatro meses entran en periodo de celo, y durante el liberan grandes cantidades de feromonas para atraer a los alfas a la copulación. Generalmente usan inhibidores para aliviar los síntomas durante esa etapa. El celo omega dura exactamente cuatro días continuos, y se detiene abruptamente cuando la concepción es efectiva._ _ **Levi Ackerman**_ _es un omega de veintiséis años, primo de Hanji Zoe y mejor amigo de Erwin Smith._

 **Condenado.**

 _Única parte._

~o~

El abogado Erwin Smith había intentado prácticamente todo, y cuando se dice todo, es porque realmente lo intentó _casi_ todo. Pero hasta ahora, no tenía ninguna otra solución. Al día siguiente tendría que viajar a Alemania, donde se reuniría con los inversionistas para sellar el que sería el trato más importante de su vida, y seguía sin encontrar alguien que pudiese cuidar de su sobrino.

Eren Jeager su sobrino menor de doce años, vivía con él desde la muerte de su hermana Carla y su marido Grisha. Un lamentable accidente automovilístico ocurrido hace dos años, que le arrebató no sólo a su adorada hermana, sino que de paso dejo a sus dos sobrinos sin sus padres. Mikasa, la hermana mayor de Eren, había decidido irse a Francia a estudiar su primer año de arquitectura, mientras el pequeño Eren se quedó viviendo junto a su tío.

Erwin adoraba con toda su alma a su pequeño, quizás al punto de actuar como un padre demasiado sobreprotector. Pero tenía ciertas responsabilidades que no podía eludir, como este viaje por ejemplo. Y aunque odiaba tener que encargar a alguien su cuidado, no le quedaba otra opción.

La primera persona en quien pensó fue Hanji, pero la castaña se excusó apenada, porque durante toda esa semana estaría dirigiendo un seminario de Biogenética en la Universidad de Tokio. Sin muchas personas en quien pudiese confiar, Erwin se encontró considerando su última posibilidad.

Erwin no era alguien especialmente supersticioso, pero cuando tomó su móvil y decidió llamar, por un segundo se planteó la posibilidad de cruzar los dedos. Su amigo Levi se había vuelto su última esperanza, y si se negaba, dios no lo quiera, estaría perdido.

Levi Ackerman era uno de sus mejores amigos desde la Universidad, por eso Erwin conocía muy bien lo especialmente quisquilloso que el pelinegro podía ser en cuanto a compartir su espacio personal. Y aunque era un omega, al menos de nombre, Levi no tenía lo que podría llamarse afinidad infantil. De hecho, desde que recordaba, su amigo siempre se refería a los niños como mocosos molestos, mierdas revoltosas, o pequeñas bestias productoras de suciedad.

Pese a ello, el ojiazul estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y sabía que Levi era alguien en quien podría confiar. Quizás no se convertiría en el mejor amigo de Eren, pero al menos podría estar seguro de que su pequeña mierda revoltosa, como solía llamarle Levi, estaría en buenas manos.

Desde que Eren y Levi se habían conocido, Erwin supo que su amigo le tenía cierto aprecio al pequeño castaño. Aunque no lo demostrará abiertamente, ni le hiciera regalos para sus cumpleaños como Hanji, ni tratara de interactuar mucho con él. Erwin sabía que Levi se preocupaba por el niño. Más de alguna vez lo sorprendió limpiándole la boca cubierta de chocolate. U ordenándole que lavara la mierda de sus manos antes de comer. Pequeños gestos que para el rubio contaban como formas de preocupación.

— Diga. — fue la escueta respuesta que le dio su amigo.

— Levi soy Erwin. — seguramente el pelinegro eso ya lo sabía, pero antes que pudiese responderle con algún sarcástico comentario, Erwin pudo oír el ruido de cosas cayendo, y algunos insultos. — ¿Levi? ¿Qué rayos fue eso? — preocupado, el rubio imaginó diversos escenarios. Aquello había sonado como muchas cosas estrellándose contra el suelo, y si tenía razón, de sólo pensar en hablar sin poder ordenarlas, Levi se pondría de muy mal humor.

— Nada. Se han caído unos informes que debo revisar. — contestó molesto el pelinegro. Y sólo entonces Erwin recordó que era época de trabajos finales. Solemnemente, se compadeció de las pobres criaturas que eran alumnos de Levi, cuanto debieron haber sufrido.

— Cierto. Olvide que has de haber tenido mucho trabajo. — condescendía Smith, el primer paso de su plan de persuasión. No por nada, él podía jactarse de ser un excelente negociador.

— Una semana de mierda. No me lo recuerdes. — si existía algo que apasionaba a Levi Ackerman, era la literatura. Pero gracias a sus altísimos estándares de exigencia como profesor, Erwin podría asegurar que sus alumnos desarrollarían una fobia a la literatura clásica. — ¿Y bien? Imagino que no has llamado para saber cómo sangran mis ojos con las mierdas redactadas por mocosos. — tan contundente y directo como siempre. Diablos, Levi le conocía demasiado bien.

— No…bueno quizás sí. — se contradijo nervioso. Erwin era un alfa, cierto. Pero su amigo no era un simple omega cualquiera. Ackerman era el individuo menos omega que alguna vez llegaría a conocer. Si no fuese porque le ha visto comprando sus inhibidores, dudaría de la sexualidad de su amigo. — No, en realidad no. — asumió finalmente. — Necesito un favor Levi. — al diablo con el plan de persuasión, ser directo con el pelinegro es generalmente, la mejor opción.

— Lo sé. Sólo espero que dejes de darle vueltas y me digas qué es. — el pelinegro no se caracterizaba por tener demasiada paciencia. Y menos ahora que tenía tamaño desastre que recoger y ordenar.

— Viajaré a cerrar la inversión con los alemanes mañana. — Cierto, el dichoso negocio de su vida. Levi cerró los ojos presintiendo lo que vendría. Erwin le había contado sólo unas diez veces lo mucho que necesitaba aquel trato, y si tenía que viajar ya podía imaginar de qué se trataba — Hanji tiene un seminario esta semana. Y no puedo dejarlo solo. Serán sólo cinco días. — el pelinegro no necesitó que le explicara más. Sabía que se trataba de aquella mierda revoltosa.

— Ni en tus putos sueños Smith. — fue la categórica y tajante respuesta del pelinegro. — No soportaré a tu mocoso contaminando mi departamento. — Realmente, Levi no odiaba al pequeño Eren, pero si Erwin supiese lo que él supo desde que conoció al niño, jamás de los jamases le pediría tal cosa.

— Levi, de verdad necesito esto, lo sabes. — si claro, el pelinegro lo sabía. Pero esto no se trataba de negarse porque odiara los niños. El problema era el mocoso que Erwin le estaba pidiendo cuidar. Santísima mierda, si sólo el rubio supiese que ese alfa de doce malditos años, inquieto y demasiado curioso de absolutamente todo. De sonrisa fácil y tremendos ojos verdes que miraban dentro de su alma, era, para su infinita desgracia, _su maldito alfa._

— Te doy mi palabra que será la primera y única vez Levi. — insistió Smith. — Hablaré con Eren y te obedecerá en todo. No ensuciará, ni te dará problemas. — Dios se apiade de su alma si se los daba. No espera, debía negarse, a cualquier costo.

— Erwin imbécil. No es no. — se mantuvo firme. — ¿Sabes qué mierdas estás haciendo? Soy un omega y Eren un alfa. — lanzó la artillería pesada. Conociendo al rubio y su nada normal síndrome de sobreprotección, la discusión quedaría hasta ahí.

— Lo se Levi, pero Eren sólo tiene doce años. Y tú eres mi amigo, confió en ti. — Mierda santa, no me lo recuerdes pensó Levi. Él siendo su renombrado mejor amigo, llevaba casi dos años ocultándole, o mejor dicho omitiéndole, la verdad. Pero es que no es fácil, descubrir que el sobrino adorado de tu mejor amigo, que sólo tiene doce miserables años, es tu pareja destinada. Maldita sea la retorcida naturaleza y sus instintos podridos.

— Esta bien. — aceptó finalmente el molesto omega. — pero será por esta única vez. Y más te vale que el negocio acabe bien, porque si no cortaré tus pelotas. — sólo gracias a su sentido de culpabilidad y de lealtad, el pelinegro acabó aceptando.

— Gracias Levi, en serio. — Erwin volvió a respirar sin creérselo totalmente. Sabía que el Ackerman no sería fácil de convencer, pero por un momento, de verdad se temió perdido. — Pasaré antes de irme a dejar a Eren. Gracias de nuevo. — insistió una vez más antes de cortar la comunicación.

Oh dios, gracias, pensó el abogado mientras sus dedos acariciaban su sien.

Estaba salvado.

~o~

Incontables tazas de café mantenían a Levi Ackerman, renombrado profesor de literatura clásica y joven omega de veintiséis años, despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sus ojos comenzaban a irritarse, y su cabeza parecía pesar su peso en concreto, pero aún le quedaban algunas mierdas muy mal redactadas por corregir. Él realmente odiaba el maldito periodo de trabajos finales. Tener que perder su tiempo con montones y montones de proyectos que parecían escritos por mocosos de prescolar, y no por universitarios, le ponía de muy mal humor.

El maldito sistema burocrático de la Universidad, le obligaba a concentrar todo el trabajo de un semestre completo en una sola semana. Por esa razón llevaba casi siete días durmiendo tan sólo dos a tres horas diarias. Y podría jurar que si no fuese por la impresionante biblioteca que adoraba, ya les habría metido el informe final de evaluaciones a sus superiores por el trasero. Pero para su desgracia, aquella biblioteca no tenía otra que se le comparará. Así que debía seguir soportando semestre a semestre cantidades poco sanas de trabajo.

Esta vez, Levi de verdad tuvo la esperanza de encontrar algún proyecto que fuese bien hecho e interesante, pero nuevamente sus alumnos parecían esforzarse por hastiarle la vida. Si no fuese porque tenía un enorme sentido de la responsabilidad, seguramente ya habría quemado todas esas inútiles perdidas de papel.

Aunque en realidad, más que su sentido del deber, lo que él omega intentaba hacer, sumergiéndose por completo en el trabajo, era evitar reprocharse sobre que debería ser honesto con Erwin, de una buena vez. Pero aquello parecía más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Santísima mierda, conociendo a su rubio amigo, lo mejor sería esperar a que Eren cumpliese los ochenta años antes de decírselo.

Hubo ocasiones en que de verdad quiso decirle. Pero luego de hablar con su prima loca de los genes, el omega decidió que quizás no era la mejor opción. Erwin aun no superaba totalmente la muerte de su hermana, y como consecuencia de ello, desarrolló un insano instinto sobreprotector sobre el niño. Y aunque Levi fuese considerado su amigo, eso no le libraría de su furia. Sin embargo, no es que tratará de ocultárselo porque le tuviese miedo, claramente no. Lo que el pelinegro quería impedir era que Erwin comenzará a actuar, como Levi sabía que lo haría. Ya casi podía imaginar los primeros años de desconfianza y recelosa vigilancia. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba, es que cuando Eren se hiciese mayor, su amigo de seguro comenzaría a presionarlo para unirse a su pareja

Y ese es el verdadero punto al que Ackerman no quiere llegar. Nunca, jamás en toda su vida ha podido concebir la idea de tener una pareja, ni mucho menos, hijos. Diablos no. Desde niño pensó que la genética quizás se había equivocado con él, pero la llegada de su primer celo le demostró lo inaceptable. El instinto era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Desde ese primer celo, el pelinegro se esforzó por hacer su vida de la forma más normal y más beta posible. Y si no fuese porque debía comprar sus inhibidores, ya casi lo había conseguido. Pero entonces Erwin le presentó a su mocoso sobrino Eren, y su cuerpo se estremeció tan intensamente que por poco perdió la fuerza de sus piernas. Y todo se fue a la mierda.

Ese niño de ojos verdes sería su maldita perdición, Levi lo sabía. Por esa razón, al principio le rehuyó como la peste. Hasta que comprendió que su forma de actuar parecería demasiado sospechosa frente a Erwin. Poco a poco el omega aprendió a mantener cierta distancia con Eren, hasta que finalmente se obligó a no temblar cuando le tuviese cerca. Aun le remordía la conciencia, cuando por primera vez el mocoso le toco la mano para llamar su atención, y hacerle una ridícula pregunta curiosa, Levi dejo de respirar. Literalmente tuvo que contener la respiración para no soltar lo que seguramente, y para su eterna vergüenza, habría sido un gemido.

Hastiado de sus propios pensamientos deprimentes, y cansado de someter sus ojos a la tortura de seguir leyendo. Levi se decidió a dormir unas cuantas horas antes de que amaneciese, y su verdadera penitencia comenzara.

~o~

En el instante que la maldita alarma despertó al pelinegro de sus afables sueños de limpieza, el reloj apenas marcaba las siete y treinta. Culpando a sus dos miserables horas de sueño del dolor de cabeza que tenía, y de la pesadez de su cuerpo, Levi se resistió a levantarse. Probablemente si el omega fuese alguien que se deja llevar por sus impulsos, se habría tapado la cabeza y habría enviado al demonio todo lo demás. Pero él se negaba a actuar como un mocoso caprichoso, así que obligó a sus entumecidas piernas a levantarse y prepararse.

Poco después, cuando la puerta del departamento del pelinegro se abrió frente a Erwin, el abogado agradeció mentalmente tener que salir, o mejor dicho escapar del país. Su amigo le recibió con un saludo escueto, el ceño fruncido de siempre, y unas ojeras tan notorias que casi le hicieron sentir mal por haberle pedido cuidar de Eren.

— Erwin. Mocoso. — fue el saludo del pelinegro mientras les dejaba pasar. Su amigo rubio le asintió como saludo y apretó la mano con que sostenía la de Eren.

— Buenos días Levi-san. — le saludó educadamente el pequeño castaño en cuanto sintió la mano de su tío apretar la suya. Erwin había cumplido su palabra, y la noche anterior, poco antes de dormir, se encargó de advertir a su sobrino sobre todas las cosas que no debía hacer para evitar molestar a Levi. Era una lista tremenda, pero el menor recordaba claramente cuando su tío le había prevenido sobre lo cansado y tremendamente irritable que podría estar su amigo.

Y como si su dolor de cabeza no fuese suficiente mal augurio, la voz del castaño resonó tan profundamente en sus oídos, que el omega tuvo que recurrir a toda su capacidad de control para evitar estremecerse. Maldición, si con sólo oírlo su cuerpo reaccionaba de ese modo, Levi no quería imaginar cómo diablos iba a resistir cinco putos días seguidos.

Esforzándose en aparentar una calma que realmente no sentía, el pelinegro ofreció un café a su amigo. Conociéndolo, de seguro Erwin le daría una lista ridículamente exagerada sobre las actividades y cuidados de su sobrino. Y presentía que necesitaría de mucha cafeína para no rodar los ojos y recordarle sarcásticamente, que el mocoso tenía doce malditos años. Diablos, ni que fuese un bebe.

Interminables treinta minutos después, el abogado creyó no haber olvidado nada. Y el profesor se maldijo por estar tan cansado que ni siquiera podría echar al rubio de una patada. La naturaleza debía estar realmente muy jodida, esa era la única explicación posible para que él sea un omega, y Erwin que se comportaba como una maldita madre primeriza, sea un alfa.

— Te llamaré todos los días. — Le aseguró el rubio a su sobrino al despedirse — Asegúrate de comer y dormir bien. — Levi rodó los ojos hastiado de tener que presenciar una escena así. Ni que se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre, por dios. El castaño asintió y correspondió el abrazo que el mayor le daba. — Obedece a Levi en todo ¿sí? Y no le hagas enfadar. — Erwin sabía que, considerando lo exigente e irritable que era su amigo, eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible.

— No te preocupes tío. — le tranquilizo con una sonrisa el menor. — Estaré bien.

— Tks. Ya lárgate Erwin, tienes un maldito vuelo que abordar. — y el omega tenía demasiado trabajo que acabar como para seguir con cursilerías ridículas. Aunque honestamente tampoco quería quedarse solo con ese mocoso alterador de hormonas.

— Bien, ya me voy. Deséenme suerte. — Como si la necesitaras bastardo manipulador, pensó Levi mientras se despedía. El único que de verdad necesitaría de un puto milagro era él.

Levi aguardó a que el mocoso cerrará la puerta, para enfrentarle y advertirle todas las minuciosas reglas de su hogar. O esa fue su intención, porque al girarse, los ojos de Eren se conectaron con los suyos, y de inmediato su estómago comenzó a retorcerse casi dolorosamente, sus rodillas amenazaron con temblar, y temió que le costaría respirar.

El castaño dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, sin apartar su mirada, y se detuvo a tomar un pequeño bolso que estaba al lado del sofá. Gracias a dios, pensó el pelinegro. Con cada centímetro que el menor avanzó, Levi sintió su piel erizarse, y por poco estuvo tentado a retroceder. Putos instintos omegas.

— Disculpe…Levi-san. ¿Dónde dormiré? — preguntó el menor. De preferencia muy lejos de aquí, fue lo que quiso responder Ackerman. Diablos, debía empezar a controlarse. Como las cosas siguiesen de esa forma, su semana no haría más que empeorar. Pero siendo tan obsesivo del control, no podía evitar actuar a la defensiva. Odiaba sentirse como un gato acorralado.

— En el corredor, segunda puerta derecha. — indicó escuetamente con su dedo, para luego presionar su sien. Necesitaba dejar de actuar como si estuviese cagado de miedo. Qué patético, él era el adulto responsable allí, y ya era hora de comenzar a parecerlo. — Escucha mocoso. Tengo algunas reglas que por tu bien, más te vale seguir. — Advirtió con una mirada amenazadora — Primero, limpieza, lo que ensucies lo limpiaras de inmediato. Si ocupas algo lo dejaras en su lugar. Segundo, tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero interrupciones o molestias. Tercero, no cocino. Si tienes hambre toma algo preparado de la cocina, y caliéntalo. O pide comida para llevar. Cuarto, jamás entres en la tercera puerta izquierda del corredor. Si no obedeces cortare tus pelotas ¿está claro?

— Sí Levi-san. — respondió Eren sorprendido, aquello era mucho menos de lo que su tío le había advertido. Por un segundo, de verdad temió no poder respirar siquiera.

— Bien, volveré al trabajo. — le advirtió el pelinegro mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación. No es que le emocionara la idea de continuar leyendo esas mierdas, pero prefería hacer cualquier cosa, incluso hacer sangrar sus ojos, que quedarse allí y seguir sintiendo como, para su infinita desgracia, su cuerpo le traicionaba.

Y Levi estaba casi seguro, que si hubiese estado dos minutos más con el castaño, su aroma le habría intoxicado. Habría olvidado todos sus esfuerzos del pasado por negar su naturaleza, y se habría dejado llevar al mismo infierno, aunque probablemente ya estaba allí.

Eren esperó a que el pelinegro desapareciera de su vista, para dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. No debía deprimirse, sabía que el mayor no lo odiaba realmente, sólo le evitaba como la peste.

Cuando se conocieron, lo primero que llamó su atención, fue la expresión inmensamente molesta que tenía el pelinegro. Se preguntó cómo una persona tan bajita como él, podía emitir esa sensación tan intimidante y amenazadora. Pero entonces, se acercó para presentarse y todo el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo. Un aroma dulce remeció sus sentidos, sus pulmones se apretaron en su pecho, y su piel comenzó a arder mientras sus manos temblaron.

Sintió que necesitaba acercarse más.

Quiso olerlo.

Ansió tocarlo.

Deseó…marcarlo.

Como hijo de un prestigioso médico, a pesar de sus cortos diez años, Eren supo lo que su cuerpo estaba anunciando. Ese hombre era un omega, y no uno cualquiera, ese aroma tan atrayente pertenecía _a su omega._ Demasiado pequeño para comprender totalmente lo que eso significaba, Eren sólo sabía que su omega seria su pareja destinada. Su padre le había explicado que algún día su cuerpo reaccionaría y esa persona frente a él sería la indicada.

Desde ese día, atraído como un insecto hacia la luz, Eren intentó de todo para acercarse al mayor. Se esforzó por llamar su atención, haciendo preguntas tontas cuya respuesta ya sabía, sólo para oír su voz. Cuando descubrió que Levi-san adoraba la limpieza, ensució su rostro y sus manos intencionalmente para que el mayor centrara su mirada en él y le ordenará lavarse, o incluso, para que le limpiara con sus propias manos.

Avergonzado, el castaño recordó que hizo toda clase de cosas absurdas e infantiles para que los ojos del Ackerman se fijasen siempre sobre él. Pero pese a su inmensa determinación infantil, jamás pudo conseguir que el pelinegro bajara la guardia. Al contrario, entre más trataba de acercarse, Levi-san más se alejaba.

Sin comprender por qué le rechazaba, Eren llegó a pensar que quizás su omega le odiaba. Horrorizado con la idea, el niño estuvo por varias semanas deprimido. Hasta que un día, en uno de los muchos intentos de su tío Erwin por animarlo, llevó a su tía Hanji a visitarlo. Pese a que la castaña era muy divertida, Eren no tuvo ánimo para jugar con ella como siempre. Entonces, recordó que su tía era prima del pelinegro, y decidió averiguar si acaso él había hecho algo mal para que el mayor le odiara.

Cuando se lo preguntó, su tía Hanji casi explotó en carcajadas, y al ver que el castaño lo pensaba en serio, le tranquilizó contándole que su primo era un enano gruñón desde siempre. En palabras textuales de Hanji, — Ese enano amante de la limpieza, es irritable, violento, mal hablado y difícil de tratar, pero él no te odia. Sólo le da miedo ser tu amigo. Es como un gatito arisco que no quiere dejarse acariciar. Es esa clase de persona que demuestra su cariño con palabras rudas, y gestos toscos, pero en realidad es quien más se preocupa por nosotros. Y créeme, eres tan especial que hasta te dio un apodo, eres la pequeña mierda revoltosa de Levi después de todo. —

Desde entonces, el castaño comprendió que el pelinegro tenía una extraña forma de demostrar su cariño. Reanimado en su propósito de comprender mejor a quien sería su pareja, Eren decidió investigar sobre alfas y omegas, sin imaginar con lo que iba a encontrarse. Resulto ser que la sexualidad entre alfas y omegas era mucho más complicada de lo que su padre alguna vez le explicó. Los omegas eran marcados por los alfas a través de su semen. E incluso, un omega marcado podía llegar a tener bebes si su alfa anudaba en su interior durante el celo.

Sonrojado, Eren recordó la primera vez que sintió su parte intima reaccionar de esa manera. Ocurrió una tarde que, luego de estar leyendo sobre ello en la biblioteca de la escuela, regresó a casa mientras Levi-san estaba de visita. Basto que el aroma del omega inundara sus sentidos, para que sus pantalones comenzaran a apretarle. Esa fue la primera, de las muchas otras ocasiones, que Eren terminó encerrado en su habitación tocándose mientras lo imaginaba a él.

Debido a la existencia de Levi Ackerman, Eren no sólo actuaba como una mierda revoltosa, sino que además se había vuelto un mocoso pervertido demasiado precoz.

Y ahora, casi como si sus padres quisieran ayudarlo desde el cielo, su tío Erwin le había dejado cinco días completos junto al pelinegro. Y Eren no tenía pensado desaprovechar tan única oportunidad. Por eso, utilizaría este tiempo de forzada convivencia para hacer que Levi-san dejará de rehuirle. Se volvería tan cercano a su omega, y marcaria tan profundamente su interior, que no volverían a separarse jamás.

~o~

Varias horas más tarde, el profesor acabó de revisar todas las molestas mierdas que amenazaron con hacerle odiar su vocación. Fatigado, se cuestionó sobre si sería conveniente seguir encerrado en su habitación como un mocoso cagado de miedo, o si debería salir de allí y comer algo para que su estómago dejara de retorcerse como llevaba haciendo desde media tarde.

Negándose a herir aún más su magullado orgullo, Levi decidió que debía dejar de actuar como si tuviese cinco años y afuera de su puerta estuviese el monstruo de sus peores pesadillas. Era sólo un niño de doce malditos años, por dios. Ni que fuera a matarlo. Además estaba casi seguro que su cuerpo no soportaría mucho más con sólo beber incontables tazas de café.

Con sus manos acariciando su resentido cuello, el pelinegro abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Realmente no quería encontrarse con el castaño, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir actuando como un maldito prisionero en su propio hogar. Diablos no, que patético.

Demasiado concentrado en sus reprochadores pensamientos, Levi no tuvo intención de cuestionarse qué habría estado haciendo el mocoso mientras él trabajaba. Tampoco se inquietó sobre si aquella mierda revoltosa habría comido o no. Si lo hiciera, para su infinita vergüenza, estaría comenzando a actuar como Erwin.

Además con doce años, Levi estaba casi seguro que cualquiera podría manejar un miserable microondas y calentar su comida. Así que, realmente Ackerman no tenía razones para preocuparse. Al menos, no mientras el mocoso se mantuviera a varios metros de él.

Disgustado por seguir pensando en el mocoso, aunque sea para maldecir su presencia, y reprocharse por sus melodramáticas reflexiones. Levi sacó la comida que pocos instantes antes había puesto a calentar, y se sentó a comer. Ahora que por fin había terminado con su trabajo, sólo le quedaba redactar el informe final, enviarlo y podría volver a dormir algo más decente que escasas dos horas diarias.

El pelinegro se habría sentido aliviado si no fuese porque eso significaba que, para su desgracia, después de esa noche tendría cuatro días completos sin excusas que le permitieran seguir evadiendo a su maldición personal. Diablos, de verdad no sabía en qué mierda estaba pensando cuando aceptó la petición de Smith. Y como si no fuese suficiente, estaban a finales de semestre, por esa razón el mocoso estaba con días de descanso en la escuela. Santa mierda, ni siquiera iba a tener algunas horas de tranquilidad.

De sólo pensar en eso, el apetito que hasta entonces le había molestado, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Hastiado, Levi tomó los utensilios que había usado y comenzó a lavarlos. Quizás si limpiaba todo el departamento podría tener una excusa para mantenerse ocupado. Pero considerando la inexistente suciedad que toleraba en su hogar, eso no iba a tomarle más de un miserable día.

Mientras el pelinegro se cuestionaba sobre alguna minuciosa labor en que podría ocuparse durante los cuatro días que quedaban. Su cuerpo se estremeció y el aroma inconfundible del mocoso inundo sus sentidos. A la mierda, sólo eso le faltaba.

— Levi-san. — le reconoció el menor con una humeante taza entre sus manos. — Pensé que seguiría trabajando, y bueno, quise llevarle un café. — Pésima excusa pequeña mierda, pensó Ackerman. Bueno, quizás no tan mala, se recordó. Después de todo, el chico no tendría como saber que, gracias a su semana de mierda, el pelinegro tenía suficiente café en su habitación como para resistir un mes.

— Gracias, pero he bebido demasiado. — negó escuetamente para decepción del castaño.

Abrumado por la inusual intensidad de sus sensaciones, Levi culpó a su escaso descanso de que le costará tanto aparentar control. Ya que bastó que el castaño se acercara a botar el café y lavar la taza, para que sus piernas temblaran, y un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Sólo porque Ackerman tenía una voluntad hecha de hierro, es que aun podía resistirse a las tentadoras y retorcidas sugerencias que su instinto le hacía. Si su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma mientras Eren era sólo un mocoso, Levi no quiso imaginar lo que tendría que soportar cuando creciese. Diablos, quizás un cambio de ciudad sería la mejor opción.

— ¿Levi-san? ¿Estás bien? — le cuestionó el menor al acercarse dispuesto a tocarlo. Ante el inminente contacto, la palidez del mayor aumentó, y quiso retroceder. Pero su conciencia se negó a seguir actuando como un omega cualquiera. Levi no podía permitirse caer tan bajo. No después de todos los años de esfuerzo que le costó llevar una vida casi normal. Y una mierda castaña no iba a arrebatarle sus logros.

— Estoy bien. — aseguró al rehuir el contacto. — Sólo necesito descansar. — se justificó alejándose del menor mientras su mano masajeaba su sien.

Aunque era una excusa, el omega asumió que de verdad necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para que su cuerpo volviese a actuar como siempre. Por un instante, se planteó la posibilidad de librarse del mocoso, ordenándole que se fuera a dormir. Pero decidió no hacerlo porque sería demasiado sospechoso viniendo de él. Levi jamás se preocuparía por los hábitos de sueño del mocoso, y no comenzaría a hacerlo hoy.

Frustrado, Eren se quedó allí, observando como el pelinegro se alejaba. Necesitaba hacer algo para que Levi-san dejara de eludir su presencia. Y pensó que llevándole un café, podría al menos reducir el espacio de escape. Imaginó que si aparentaba inocencia, el mayor bajaría un poco la guardia y le permitiría acercarse. Que podrían entablar una absurda conversación, o quizás sólo hacerse compañía. Pero al parecer, había subestimado la enorme terquedad del mayor.

Pero si la resistencia del omega era enorme, la determinación de Eren era diez veces más descomunal. Y aunque el pelinegro le rechazará una y otra vez, él no pensaba darse por vencido. No importaba si sus desprecios lo lastimaban, o incluso si Levi-san lo odiara, o si terminaba siendo regañado por sus actos. Nada de eso le importaba. Esa era la intensidad de sus sentimientos por su omega.

Sólo en el instante que Levi cerró la puerta de su habitación, los escalofríos abandonaron sus piernas. Maldiciendo a su suerte, a Erwin, y a la puta naturaleza, se cuestionó si quizás su prima loca de los cromosomas tenía razón, y en realidad todo lo que le estaba pasando era consecuencia de los malos actos de su vida pasada. Si eso era verdad, puto sentido del humor se gastaba el karma.

Aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, el pelinegro tuvo que contener la respiración por unos segundos para que su cuerpo dejara de estremecerse. De verdad no podía comprender por qué precisamente él tenía que pasar por esto. ¿Por qué no pudo ser un simple beta? ¿Por qué su alfa tenía que ser ese maldito mocoso?

En sus veintiséis años, Ackerman jamás pudo comprender el instinto que caracterizaba a los omegas. ¿Qué sentido tenia ser considerado propiedad de otra persona? ¿Cómo podría ser placentero perder la voluntad para someterse a los instintos? Esas cosas eran algo que él jamás aceptaría. Puede que aparentemente, alfas y omegas sean considerados iguales ante la sociedad, pero aquello era sólo una fachada. Y Levi lo sabía, desde pequeño comprendió que por su naturaleza, todas sus metas tendrían una fecha de expiración. Sabía que en cuanto su pareja apareciese, estaría condenado a formar una familia, a formar un núcleo donde su único rol seria engendrar y parir cada vez que su alfa decidiese follarselo durante el celo. Y esa nula capacidad de control es la que hizo que Levi odiara su naturaleza.

Y como si todos sus traumas no fuesen suficientes, el karma o el puto destino, había decidido que su pareja fuese un mocoso catorce años menor que él. Diablos, si Hanji tenía razón, él de seguro debió haber sido un verdadero hijo de puta en su vida anterior.

Reprochándose por pasar demasiado tiempo con esa desquiciada, hasta el punto de comenzar a pensar en mierdas como ella. Levi se sentó frente a su escritorio, decidido a sumergir todas esas ridiculeces en el informe que le quedaba por terminar. De seguro con unas cuantas horas de descanso, volvería a apreciar las cosas con normalidad.

~o~

— Ugh.

De todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, fue su alta temperatura la que hizo que el pelinegro entreabriera los ojos finalmente. Aun adormecido, Levi tardo unos instantes en notar que se había dormido en una incómoda posición que de seguro su espalda maldeciría al día siguiente. Quiso levantarse para recostarse en la cama pero sus piernas no parecían tener la fuerza suficiente. Perfecto, sólo eso le faltaba, un puto resfriado.

O al menos eso pensó, porque entonces el calor pareció concentrarse en su bajo vientre y una humedad inconfundible comenzó a emanar de su trasero. Santa mierda, no, no, no, se negó una y otra vez. No podía ser. Definitivamente no podía ser.

Horrorizado con la idea, Levi alzó la mirada hacia el calendario que tenía colgado sobre su escritorio, donde un perfecto y llamativo círculo rojo que encerraba precisamente el número once fue su sentencia. Y entonces, todos los síntomas que creyó que se debían al poco descanso calzaron en su mente. Santísima mierda.

 _Estaba en celo._

Abrumado por los temblores de su cuerpo, Levi hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano por controlar sus quejidos mientras se levantaba, y se acercaba al estante donde guardaba sus inhibidores. Con prisa tomo dos pastillas y se las tragó sin siquiera acompañarlas con agua.

Recargado sobre el costado de su cama, Ackerman estuvo tentado a rogar a los dioses para que el efecto comenzara pronto. No podía creer que se hubiese olvidado de un día tan malditamente importante. Ni siquiera se imaginó que el celo podría ser el responsable de sus malestares de días anteriores. Maldición, él estúpidamente, había asumido que se debía a su carga de trabajo y a las pocas horas de sueño.

Ni siquiera se cuestionó sobre ello antes de aceptar la petición de Erwin. Mierda, donde diablos tenía la cabeza. Pero entonces, el pelinegro recordó otro importarte detalle. Eren.

Estaba iniciando su celo y el mocoso estaba ahí, en su maldito departamento.

Jodida mierda.

Con ganas de golpearse por haberse sumergido en banalidades laborales, y haber olvidado prepararse para este maldito periodo. Levi se recostó sobre su cama y se cubrió con las mantas. Pese a que su cuerpo ardía fervientemente, tenía que hacerlo para evitar que sus feromonas siguieran expandiéndose. Lo último que necesitaba en ese preciso momento seria que el mocoso notará su condición.

Valiéndose de su inmenso autocontrol, el pelinegro comenzó a respirar profundamente. Intentando que sus reacciones disminuyeran para que su mente se despejará y pudiese pensar en una solución. Pero todo fue en vano, su celo parecía haber iniciado especialmente fuerte, y Levi temía conocer la razón, el maldito mocoso, Eren Jeager.

Con sólo pensar en él, un espasmo estremeció su espalda y el calor de su vientre se agudizó casi dolorosamente. Levi apretó sus piernas sin ser realmente consiente si lo hacía para evitar seguir humedeciéndose, o si era una forma de aliviar el deseo de ser tocado. Poco a poco su mente comenzaba a quedar en blanco, y temió que sólo existía una forma de mitigar sus instintos.

Cegado por el intenso deseo sexual que le asaltaba, el omega bajó sus pantalones y empezó a tocarse. Seguramente, si hubiese estado totalmente consiente de sus actos, el pelinegro se habría reprochado por estar masturbándose mientras se imaginaba a un mocoso castaño recostado junto a él, o si sus quejidos se escapaban de sus labios con sólo cerrar los ojos e imaginar que los dedos que encerraban su pene eran más pequeños, y más torpes.

Estimulado por su torcida y sucia fantasía, Ackerman acarició uno de sus pezones, mientras sus caderas se impulsaban buscando frotarse aún más contra ese pequeño cuerpo que anhelaba tener encima suyo. Alucinado, entreabrió los ojos queriendo encontrar esos intensos ojos verdes devorando su piel, al tiempo que sus dedos abandonaban su miembro y descendían tortuosamente hacia el origen de su humedad.

Era un puto niño. Pero eran las manos de ese miserable niño las que Levi deseaba que recorriesen su cuerpo. Eran esos pequeños dedos los que él quería que separaran sus nalgas, y acariciaran su caliente y sensible entrada como lo hacían en ese instante sus propios dedos. Levi separó un poco sus piernas deseando que fuese esa inocente boca la que limpiara el líquido que escurría de su trasero.

Reacomodando su posición para tener mejor acceso a sus caricias, Levi quitó las mantas que le cubrían con una de sus piernas, y mordió sus labios mientras uno de sus dedos ingresaba en su estrecha entrada. Alzando la cadera, el pelinegro gimió al imaginar que ese dedo podría ser el miembro del castaño. Y lo quería dentro, tan profundo que pudiese sentirlo rozando cada rincón de sus entrañas. Que remeciendo brutalmente esas pequeñas caderas, se hundiera en su vientre una y otra vez hasta correrse dentro.

Emitiendo un gemido, Levi aumentó el movimiento de su pelvis mientras su entrada se contraía como si su cuerpo se negará a satisfacerse con un simple dedo. Necesitaba algo más largo, más ancho, y más profundo.

Impulsado por esa ardiente necesidad, introdujo otro dedo y su espalda comenzó a arquearse, haciendo que su cadera bajara y ambos dedos ingresaran más adentro. Con ambos dígitos abriéndose paso en su interior, Levi recargó el peso de su cuerpo en sus pies, y aumentó la velocidad de sus arremetidas. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sintió como el intenso placer se acumulaba en su vientre. Simulando las penetraciones al frenético ritmo que su cuerpo necesitaba, imaginó que era embestido por un palpitante, húmedo y caliente miembro.

Apretando los dientes para contener un estridente gemido, todo su cuerpo pareció contraerse para luego terminar explotando en cientos de pedazos.

Sin quitar los dedos de su interior, Levi se negó a dejar ir la sensación orgásmica que le invadía, por lo que con movimientos lentos continúo estimulando su empapada entrada. Abrumado por su insaciable deseo sexual, el pelinegro parecía no tener control de sus reacciones, y aunque hubiese tomado sus inhibidores, aún era demasiado pronto para que el efecto iniciara. Y él lo sabía, por eso aprovechando la hipersensibilidad de su cuerpo después del orgasmo, el omega continúo auto complaciéndose una vez más.

~o~

Cuando la llamada de Erwin Smith despertó a su sobrino Eren, el reloj marcaba las diez y cuarenta. Pero para cuando el castaño logró desperezarse y convencer al abogado que se encontraba bien, que comía y dormía como le recordó, y le aseguró que Levi-san aun no lo había echado fuera de una patada, ya daban las once y veinte.

Sin muchos ánimos de levantarse, Eren se preguntó si Levi-san seguiría encerrado en su habitación como el día anterior. Aunque no quería deprimirse tan temprano, con lo que conocía al pelinegro, Eren podría apostar a que se pasaría otro día solo en el salón viendo televisión.

No es que a Eren le molestará descansar durante sus vacaciones, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Pero si todos los días que quedaban iban a ser como el de ayer, Eren temía no ser capaz de soportarlo, y de seguro por la frustración terminaría haciendo alguna de esas infantiles cosas, que aún le avergüenzan, sólo para conseguir la atención del mayor.

Después de darse una ducha, Eren salió de la habitación donde se estaba quedando, dispuesto a comer algo aunque realmente no tuviese apetito. Se preparó un plato de cereal y mientras comía, tuvo una idea de la que quizás, más tarde se arrepentiría.

Pese al riesgo que significaba, Eren hizo uso de la inmensa determinación que le caracterizaba, y decidió acercarse a la habitación del pelinegro para comprobar si estaba despierto. Al llegar a la puerta, el dulce aroma característico del omega invadió sus sentidos. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez era tan exageradamente intenso que el castaño tuvo que sostenerse sobre la pared para controlar el escalofrió que atravesó su cuerpo.

Intoxicado por el aroma, sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse como si su corazón estuviese bombeando cien veces más de lo normal, sus manos sudaron, y sus pantalones comenzaron a apretarle. Inexplicablemente, su instinto rugió en su interior exigiéndole que abriera esa puerta, como si detrás de ella estuviesen llamándolo desesperadamente.

Con la respiración acelerada, Eren trató de encontrar una explicación para lo que le estaba pasando. Y en cuanto una idea que creyó improbable, pasó por su mente, su instinto le arremetió con tanta fuerza que su ropa interior comenzó a humedecerse.

Levi-san estaba en celo.

Por un segundo, el castaño se quedó pasmado. Conociendo la teoría de alfas y omegas, y habiendo leído bastante sobre los síntomas que les afectaban a ambos durante el celo, Eren supuso que el pelinegro tomaría inhibidores para controlarlos.

Pero entonces ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Se suponía que los inhibidores disminuían la emanación de feromonas, y ayudaban a que los omegas sobrellevaran el celo casi sin contratiempos. ¿Es que acaso Levi-san no los había tomado?

Considerando la personalidad controladora obsesiva del mayor, y lo mucho que se esforzaba por negar su naturaleza, Eren no podía creer que Levi-san fuese capaz de olvidar tomarlos. No, jamás.

De sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que el mayor no tomará sus inhibidores, y fuese atacado por otro alfa, o aun peor, por un beta cualquiera, Eren sintió su sangre arder y su estómago contraerse. Un amargo sentido de posesividad corroyó sus entrañas. Nadie, nunca, jamás de los jamases, podía involucrarse con el celo de su omega.

Además el pelinegro tampoco era la clase de omega que se dejaría marcar por cualquier alfa. De hecho, Eren temía que quizás ni a él le permitiría hacerlo, nunca. Entonces una idea retorcida y desesperada paso por su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si Levi-san nunca le aceptaba? Ellos eran una pareja destinada, es cierto. Pero eso no garantizaba que el inmensamente obstinado pelinegro dejaría de rehuirle como la peste, ni mucho menos que le permitiría formar parte de su vida.

Al menos no, mientras no le marcara.

Con una sonrisa torcida, demasiado sospechosa para un niño de doce años, Eren tomó la que seguramente sería la decisión más importante de su corta vida. Él se había prometido que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para acercarse al mayor, y pensaba cumplirlo a cualquier precio. Por eso, respirando profundo, Eren se encomendó a sus padres en el cielo, y alzó su mano hacia la manilla de la puerta.

Al abrir, la esencia dulce del omega le remeció tan potentemente que por poco tuvo la sensación que le costaría respirar. Su temperatura corporal se elevó y la ansiedad por acercarse a la figura recostada sobre la cama nublo sus sentidos.

Víctima de una atracción incontrolable, Eren se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, donde la figura del mayor se ocultaba bajo las mantas. Recostado en posición fetal, Levi detuvo abruptamente el movimiento de sus dedos, y apretó sus labios en un intento de aparentar normalidad, y así conseguir que el maldito mocoso saliese de allí.

— ¿Qué mierda…? Ugh. Te dije que no entraras aquí mocoso. — le recriminó enfadado el mayor mientras se enderezaba e intentaba cubrirse sin estremecerse. En cuanto sintió el aroma del mocoso, Levi pensó que su imaginación se había vuelto demasiado realista, pero entonces abrió los ojos y el fuerte aroma del chico alfa se hizo más fuerte. Puto niño, se lo había advertido. En cuanto volviese a la normalidad, Levi se prometió que le castraría. — Vete de aquí. ¡Ahora! — reuniendo fuerza de su enfado descomunal, Levi frunció el ceño y endureció la voz en un intento de parecer amenazante.

— Pero Levi-san… ¿Estás bien? — fingiendo inocencia, Eren acercó su mano hacia el pelinegro. — Emites un aroma tan dulce. — sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron unos cuantos tonos y sus palabras resonaron en los oídos del Ackerman como si se las hubiera susurrado en el cuello. — me gusta tu olor Levi-san. — cuando la mano del castaño toco su mejilla, Levi tuvo que apretar sus piernas para evitar que su humedad siguiese escurriendo.

Paralizado por la intensidad del calor que remeció su cuerpo, Levi dejó que el aroma del castaño inundará sus pulmones. Eren aprovechó la pasividad del mayor para sentarse a su lado en la cama, y tomar con ambas manos su rostro. Instintivamente, Levi tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios en anticipación. Con sus rostros a pulgadas de distancia, Eren se atrevió a recargar su frente contra la del pelinegro hasta dejar escapar su húmedo aliento sobre sus labios.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para hacer que algo dentro del Ackerman explotara y la bruma de su instinto se rompiera en cientos de pedazos.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? — arremetió quitando las manos del menor de su rostro, e intentó alejarlo. Pero su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza suficiente, por lo que Eren detuvo su mano cuando intentó empujarlo. Dominado por el deseo de tocarlo, el castaño reacomodo su cuerpo hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del mayor sin soltar su mano.

— Eres tú Levi-san. — le reprochó mientras trataba de empujarlo hacia atrás. — Tu aroma me hace sentir raro. — admitió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. — me endurece aquí. — en un arranque de valentía, Eren llevó su mano libre hacia sus pantalones demostrando el punto donde el dolor y la humedad se concentraban.

En algún recóndito lugar de su mente, Levi sabía que no debía mirar, pero sus ojos parecían ser atraídos por la voz del castaño hacia el lugar exacto donde esa pequeña mano se había detenido. Al tocarse, Eren gimió bajito, y sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse despacio por sobre el pantalón, como si con el movimiento quisiera hipnotizar al mayor.

Fue al ver como Eren mordía sus labios mientras se tocaba que algo dentro de la mente del Ackerman se desconectó totalmente. Era un maldito niño, pero era precisamente esa escena tan morbosa la que hizo que el deseo arrasara con sus sentidos. El aroma de Eren le hizo volver a endurecerse, y su piel comenzó a arder en ansias de ser acariciada por esos torpes dedos.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la respiración de Levi se volvió pesada, y sus piernas aun desnudas debajo de las mantas, se abrieron un poco. Eren se deslizo más cerca y rozó su nariz contra el cuello del pelinegro aspirando su aroma. Impulsado por la sensación eléctrica que recorrió su espalda, el omega levantó su rostro para darle más espacio, y sujetó con sus manos la cadera del castaño.

Deseoso por dejar una marca sobre esa piel, Eren mordió justo debajo de su oído, y Levi dejó escapar un ahogado gemido. Motivado por su reacción, el castaño le empujó despacio hacia atrás recostándolo sobre la cama, y con la excitación remeciendo sus entrañas, Levi alzó sus caderas para frotarse contra ese pequeño cuerpo.

Con su entrepierna endurecida, Eren tembló ante la necesidad de arremeter sus caderas y aumentar el contacto. Con ambas manos separó la camisa abierta del mayor hasta deslizarla por sus hombros. Y el omega mordió sus labios, expectante por el momento en que esos dedos acariciaran su pecho.

Sin dejar de frotar sus caderas, Eren se separó de su cuello y llevó sus manos hacia ambos costados del abdomen del mayor. Despacio, comenzó a subir hasta llegar a los rosados botones que se habían endurecido y Levi gimió cuando los dedos del castaño se cerraron sobre ellos. Y tuvo que morder sus labios para no jadear, cuando segundos después, Eren quitó su mano derecha y paso su lengua por sobre uno de sus pezones.

Extasiado con el húmedo roce de esa lengua contra su pecho, Levi no tuvo cabeza para cuestionarse si el pequeño alfa estaba actuando guiado por su instinto, o si de verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él sólo quería, y necesitaba sentir más, no pensar.

Cada vez que los labios del castaño se cerraban sobre sus endurecidos pezones, Levi levantaba la cadera para sentir más de ese miembro que se escondía detrás de los pantalones. Con el movimiento, la manta que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse por sus piernas, logrando que con cada arremetida su propia erección quedara más y más expuesta.

Incitado por el morbo que le provocaba pensar en que sería él quien corrompiera esa inocente boca, Levi tomó el rostro del castaño con sus manos, y le acercó hacia sus labios. A pesar de que por su naturaleza alfa, Eren debía ser propenso a tomar el control, se dejó guiar por el roce de los labios y lentamente adoptó el ritmo que la ansiosa boca del omega impuso.

Levi dejo que el menor se acostumbrará a la caricia de sus labios antes de invadir su boca más profundamente. Cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, Eren recargó sus manos en los hombros del omega e intentó seguir la intensidad del beso sin dejar de respirar.

Guiado por el intenso deseo sexual que el pequeño alfa había desatado en él, Levi quitó una de sus manos del rostro del castaño, y tentativamente la acercó hacia el punto exacto donde ambos cuerpos seguían frotándose. Al principio, deslizo sus dedos entre ambos para luego llegar a tocar lo que realmente quería acariciar.

En el instante que Eren sintió la mano intrusa del mayor tocar su dolorosa erección, no pudo evitar separar sus labios y gemir. Muchas veces había imaginado mientras se masturbaba que era Levi-san quien le tocaba, y ahora que increíblemente era él quien lo hacía, su cuerpo reacciono cien o quizás mil veces más fuerte de lo que jamás espero.

— ¡Ah! L-Levi-san... — gimió estremeciéndose. — Se s-siente tan ¡Ah!…t-tan bien. — Eren recargó su frente contra el hombro del pelinegro intentando controlarse para no terminar con sólo sentir la caricia por sobre el pantalón. — ¡Ah! No…por fav-favor. —

— ¿Duele Eren? — cuestionó en un susurro el pelinegro. — ¿Te has tocado aquí antes no? — tener al pequeño castaño derretido entre sus manos, era tan sucio y obsceno que Ackerman sintió su instinto rugir exigiéndole que fuese más allá. Deseando descontrolar aún más al castaño, uso ambas manos para abrir el pantalón. Pero al hacerlo, el aroma dominante del pequeño alfa se intensificó tanto que fue él quien acabo intoxicado.

Su aroma era tan atrayente, que Levi humedeció sus labios intentando contener el deseo de bajar y absorber cada pequeña gota del líquido que humedecía esa precoz erección. Casi con desesperación, el omega bajó la ropa interior del menor, y rodeo con sus dedos ese pene aun infantil.

El aliento caliente de Eren estremeció su cuello cuando jadeo. Esa caricia era como tener uno de sus sueños más ambiciosos y pervertidos, hecho realidad. Y ahora que de verdad era Levi-san quien lo estaba tocando, Eren no pudo impedir que su espalda se arqueara, y su pelvis arremetiera contra el mayor.

Bastó que Levi apresara su miembro entre sus dedos, deslizándolos arriba y abajo unas cuantas veces, para que el cuerpo infantil del alfa llegara a su límite, y acabara derramándose en sus manos. Abstraído por la caliente sensación de aquella esencia entre sus dedos, el pelinegro contrajo sus piernas deseando que aquel líquido no estuviese en sus manos, sino profundamente dentro de él.

Cuando el castaño pensó que lo más erótico que habían visto sus ojos fue ver a Levi-san masturbándolo, el omega acercó sus mojados dedos hacia su propia erección y comenzó a tocarse. Levi cerró los ojos y jadeo, aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias. Necesitaba tanto liberarse, pero su cuerpo parecía rehusarse a acabar sin ser profanado por su alfa.

En el fondo, Levi sabía que con sólo masturbarse no sería suficiente. Aún más si sus entrañas ardían ante la presencia del castaño, exigiéndole que completara el apareamiento. Sin embargo algo en lo más recóndito de su conciencia se negaba a ceder. Empeñado en alcanzar su orgasmo, el pelinegro bajó sus dedos hacia su palpitante entrada, y los deslizó dentro.

— Ugh. M-Mierda. — gimió al remecer su espalda contra la cama. Inconscientemente su cuerpo parecía saber que sus dedos aún tenían un poco del semen del alfa, porque la sensación fue tan intensa, que jamás podría compararse con las otras ocasiones que sus dedos simularon una penetración.

Fascinado por las expresiones del mayor, Eren sintió su pene contraerse en deseo de ser él quien provocara más de sus gemidos. Por lo que llevado por su instinto, dejo que su aroma se expandiera aún más y le hiciera saber al omega sus sucias intenciones. Ackerman abrió los ojos, y mordió sus labios cuando notó lo que el mocoso intentaba hacer. El aroma era tan explícito e intenso, que su entrada se mojó aún más mientras absorbía ansiosamente sus dedos.

Cuando Levi desinhibido por el placer, abrió sus piernas y empujó sus dedos más profundo, Eren acomodó su cuerpo entre los temblorosos muslos. Y despacio, acercó su mano hacia el duro miembro del pelinegro y comenzó a tocarlo. Ante el contacto, Levi gimió más alto y sus caderas se balancearon intentando frotarse contra el menor.

— Levi-san…e-estas tan m-mojado — susurró el castaño mientras seguía deslizando sus dedos por la dolorosa erección del mayor. — Y estoy…tan duro. — jadeó al acercar su palpitante miembro contra el del omega. En el instante que el pequeño alfa comenzó a rozar sus erecciones, Levi dio un quejido ahogado, y quitó los dedos de su interior. Sería inútil seguir negándolo, al parecer necesitaba algo más que sólo el castaño podría darle.

Con la mente nublada por el húmedo roce de sus cuerpos, Ackerman tomó en su mano el pene del castaño y lo posiciono entre sus nalgas. Apoyando su peso en las piernas, alzó su pelvis y comenzó a moverse. El pequeño alfa se estremeció y poco a poco trato de seguir el ritmo que imponía el mayor.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda, repitió mentalmente el omega. Cada vez que ese infantil miembro rozó su entrada, Levi tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar gritar, y terminar exigiéndole al mocoso que le marcará.

Tiene doce malditos años, se recordó Levi. A esa edad, se suponía que el mocoso ni siquiera debería saber lo que realmente estaban haciendo. Pero entonces una idea obscena le paso por la mente. Estaba en celo, cierto. Pero siendo un niño era casi imposible que el alfa pudiese anudar dentro de él.

Justo cuando imaginó esa posibilidad, el castaño dio una particular estocada que logró dejar su mente en blanco. Abrumado por su instinto, Levi siguió moviendo su cadera buscando que el miembro del castaño volviese a dar contra ese punto que le hizo vibrar.

— Ugh, E-Eren. — jadeó mientras sus manos se aferraban a la angosta cadera del niño para impulsarlo a moverse más fuerte.

— ¡Ahh!...Levi-san. — gimió el castaño justo antes de acercar sus labios y besarlo. — Quiero meterlo den-dentro. — susurró Eren al separarse un poco y apegar su rostro contra el cuello del mayor. — ¿Puedo…meterlo Levi-san? — cuestionó bajito sin dejar de arremeter contra sus nalgas.

Levi de verdad quiso negarse, pero su cuerpo parecía ignorar sus órdenes. Y al oír la voz ahogada y algo húmeda del menor, sus piernas se abrieron, y su entrada se contrajo deliciosamente con anticipación. Mierda santa. Quería tanto que ese mocoso alfa le marcará.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Levi mandó a la mierda todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y cerró las piernas alrededor de las caderas del castaño, humedeciendo sus labios. — Ugh. Si…— gimió acalorado el pelinegro mientras alzaba aún más su pelvis. — M-Mételo Eren. — casi exigió al sentir como su interior comenzaba a estremecerse.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la apariencia hasta entonces inocente del alfa se volviera pedazos. Ansioso por sentir la cálida estrechez del omega estrujando su hinchado pene, Eren aferró sus caderas con las manos, y le arremetió con fuerza.

En cuanto el glande del castaño penetro repentinamente en sus entrañas, Levi arqueó la espalda contra la cama, cerró los ojos, y gimió profundamente. Diablos, si así se sentía con sólo tenerlo dentro, Levi no pudo imaginar cómo sobreviviría cuando el pequeño alfa fuese mayor y pudiese anudar en su interior.

— ¡Oh dios! — jadeó el castaño cerrando sus ojos. — ¿L-Lo sientes Levi-san? — cuestionó al abrirlos y ver la expresión nublada de placer del mayor. — Ahh…E-Estas tan…Ahh. — gimió ahogado. — Tan c-caliente y estrecho por dentro. —

— ¡Mhm! Mierda E-Eren. — se quejó el omega. — M-Más rápido. — pidió mientras apresaba el cuerpo del pequeño entre sus piernas y brazos. Impulsando sus caderas para recibir las irregulares embestidas que le daba el alfa.

Con lo mucho que Ackerman odiaba ser un omega, las veces que imaginó como sería su apareamiento, supuso que lo único que sentiría sería un inmenso rechazo, y asco. Pero ahora que su cuerpo era profanado por el castaño, asco y rechazo eran lo más lejano que podía llegar a sentir.

La compatibilidad entre ambos era tan natural que sus cuerpos parecían acoplarse como dos piezas hechas a medida. Tanto, que Levi sintió su entrada contraerse cada vez que el miembro infantil del alfa se rozaba contra su próstata. Más. Más. Más repetía en su mente mientras intentaba profundizar aún más los embates del castaño.

— ¡Mmh L-Levi-san. — gimió Eren con voz forzada. Aunque ese era su sueño más erótico y secreto desde que comenzó a estudiar sobre alfas y omegas, el castaño jamás se preparó para sentir tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Ni en sus más húmedos y sucios sueños se imaginó la exquisita presión que sentiría al estar dentro del pelinegro. Ninguna de las muchas veces que se masturbó, pensó que el omega perdería tanto el control.

Levi cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar gemir estridentemente cuando el castaño dio una profunda embestida que por poco le hizo creer que le perforaría por dentro. Con la espalda arqueada, Levi sujetó la almohada entre sus dedos, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Se suponía que el mocoso no debería saber cómo tocarlo, pero al parecer su alfa tenía un instinto sexual demasiado precoz.

Esforzándose por mantener el ritmo de sus movimientos, Eren levantó un poco la pierna del pelinegro y trató de llegar aún más profundo. — ¡Ahh! Mier-rda — se quejó con voz entrecortada el Ackerman al sentir el nuevo ángulo con que le arremetía el alfa. Su cuerpo se retorció con obscenos espasmos, mientras contraía su entrada para apretar más esa infantil pero deliciosa erección. — M-Maldición…¡Mmhm! E-Estas tan adentro. — advirtió colocando una mano sobre su bajo vientre. Los ojos de Eren se perdieron en blanco cuando la estrechez se volvió deliciosamente dolorosa. — ¡D-Dios!...Mmhm Levi-san no…no p-puedo — jadeó el castaño segundos antes de tomar el miembro del mayor con sus dedos.

Con el morboso sonido de la cama chocando contra la pared, Levi se sintió incapaz de seguir soportando por mucho más tiempo. Notó que el castaño comenzaba a tensarse y pensó que el alfa tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Eren siguió acariciando el pene del mayor hasta que sintió el ferviente calor concentrarse en su entrepierna.

Justo en el instante que el castaño dio una profunda estocada, Levi sintió su cuerpo contraerse tan intensamente, que termino arqueando la espalda. — ¡Ahhh! L-Levi-san. — jadeó entrecortadamente el pequeño. — ¡M-Mmm! Voy a…voy a correrme — advirtió.

Ante esas palabras, Levi se aferró a la espalda del castaño impulsándolo a seguir meciéndose con ritmo frenético. — ¡Oh dios! ¡Mmhh! Hazlo E-Eren…córrete dentro. — gimió ya sin control el omega. Todo su cuerpo vibró con anticipación y sus entrañas ardieron exigiendo ser reclamadas por el alfa. — ¡Sí! ¡Mmhm! Dentro Eren…márcame. — exigió Levi empujando sus caderas contra él mientras repetía la misma idea en su cabeza casi con desesperación.

Con la asfixiante y deliciosa contracción sobre su miembro, Eren arremetió más profundo, y levantó con sus manos las caderas del mayor. Guiado por un instinto puramente posesivo, Eren mordió uno de los hombros del omega, y sintió su mente nublarse por completo cuando acabo liberándose dentro de él.

Cuando esa caliente esencia inundo su interior, Levi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y sintió algo en su interior explotar. Deliciosos espasmos recorrieron sus piernas, y contrajo su entrada tratando de aumentar la sensación de su orgasmo.

Pocos segundos más tarde, con sus respiraciones aun aceleradas y el aroma de sus cuerpos unidos llenando la habitación, Levi cerró sus adormecidos ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de completa satisfacción que le invadió.

~o~

Cuando Levi Ackerman reaccionó después de haber tenido ese primer encuentro sexual, tuvo que hacer uso de todo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para ignorar la presencia del castaño en su cama y apresurarse a tomar dos pastillas más. Necesitaba casi con desesperación controlar la intensidad de su celo, pero su cuerpo demasiado sensible a la presencia de su alfa parecía ser resistente al efecto de los inhibidores. O al menos eso pensó, cuando tuvieron una segunda y tercera sesión de sexo pocas horas después.

Mierda, ese maldito mocoso descontrolaba tanto su celo, que Levi se maldijo por no haber podido evitar perder la cuenta de todas las veces que habían terminado haciéndolo. Él de verdad intentó que aquello no se volviera a repetir, pero bastó que el aroma del castaño inundara sus sentidos, para que su deseo sexual le atacara tan fuertemente que con suerte tomaban algunas pausas para comer o para dormir.

Y en este instante, cuando llevaban casi dos días encerrados en su habitación. Levi no tenía la capacidad de pensar en nada más que la abrumadora y obscena necesidad carnal que corroía sus entrañas.

— ¡Ugh! Levi-san…— susurró jadeante el castaño mientras contempla la figura del mayor descender sobre su pene. Usando el apoyo de sus manos contra el pecho del pequeño, Levi meció sus caderas a un ritmo tortuosamente lento.

Con los ojos oscurecidos por el placer, Eren levantó su pelvis haciendo más profunda la penetración. Y al sentir el roce de ese miembro contra sus húmedos músculos anales, Levi mordió sus labios conteniendo un jadeó. Quería más. Necesitaba más.

— D-Demonios — se quejó con un suspiro entrecortado el omega, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Harto del desesperante ritmo acompasado del castaño, Levi forzó sus adoloridas piernas para empujar hacia abajo y sentirlo más profundo. Con ambas manos sosteniendo las caderas del pelinegro, Eren cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor ardiente que apresaba su dura erección. — ¡Mmhh! Ahh…M-Me vuelves loco Levi-san. — gimió mientras daba una profunda estocada que por poco le hizo perder el aire de sus pulmones.

— ¡Ngh! M-Mierda. — gruñó el profesor cuando ese delicioso glande chocó contra su próstata. Motivado por el morboso deseo de torturar más a su omega, Eren retiró su miembro hasta dejar sólo la punta dentro y volvió a embestir — ¡Mhh! ¡Sí! — gimió ahogadamente el Ackerman. — ¡Ahh! T-Tan profundo.

Un espasmo brutal remeció a Eren cuando sintió el húmedo interior de su omega estrechar dolorosamente su erección. Con los ojos nublados por tan intensas sensaciones, Levi tembló entre sus brazos, y dio un quejido más fuerte que los demás. Travieso, Eren apresó sus nalgas con las manos y le impulsó a moverse más rápido.

— Jo…Joder. ¡Nhg! Puto mocoso. — se quejó retorciéndose por el placer.

— ¡Mhhm! ¿Lo sientes Levi-san? — cuestionó embistiendo — ¡Ugh! E-Estas tan…apretado. — con los ojos en blanco, Eren alzó su mano hacia el cuello del pelinegro y le acercó para besarlo. Con la saliva escurriendo entre sus lenguas, Levi sofocó el estridente gemido que quiso emitir cuando la electricidad comenzó a acumularse en su vientre.

Dando estocadas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, Eren sintió su pene palpitar. Desesperado por aliviar esa dolorosa presión que rodeaba la base de su miembro, empujó contra la estrechez de Levi casi con desesperación. — ¡Ahhh…L-Levi-san mi pene… — jadeó ahogado.

Abrumado por los espasmos que contraían su entrada, Ackerman no presto atención a los quejidos del pequeño. Sus caderas siguieron moviéndose intentando que su cuerpo dejara de estremecerse, y gritó cuando el miembro que profanaba su interior comenzó a hincharse.

Extasiado por la intensa necesidad de sentir más, Levi apoyó sus manos en los hombros del castaño, y movió su cadera en círculos. De seguro, si Ackerman no hubiese estado tan consumido por su caliente deseo sexual, habría notado que lo que estaba pasando era demasiado extraño para un alfa de la edad de Eren.

— ¡Ngh! ¡Ah! E-Eren — cuando la presión de su entrada se volvió más ardiente y casi dolorosa, Levi fue consiente que el miembro del castaño había aumentado considerablemente su tamaño. Santa mierda, el mocoso estaba anudando.

— ¡Oh d-dios! — susurró con voz raposa y apretada el menor — ¡Ahh! M-Mi pene… ¡Ngh! E-Está creciendo L-Levi-san…— advirtió Eren mientras empujaba un poco más la cadera. Necesitaba sentirse tan dentro de su omega que su liberación escurriera por sus venas.

— ¡Ugh! No. No. ¡Mhhm! M-Maldición — se quejó el pelinegro echando el cuello hacia atrás. Se suponía que eso no debía ser posible. Eren tenía sólo doce años, no debería ser capaz de anudar en su interior aun.

Apretando con fuerza las caderas del mayor, Eren recargó su peso en sus piernas y se impulsó más profundo. El omega mordió sus labios, y se sintió alucinar cuando la sensación desbordante inundo sus entrañas. Unos cuantos espasmos más, y la espalda del castaño se arqueó mientras liberaba su esencia en su interior.

Levi gritó cuando sintió aquel líquido mojar sus entrañas, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, y su cuerpo se remeció tan intensamente mientras se corría, que por poco pensó que se desmayaría.

Santa mierda.

Aunque su orgullo no le permitiría confesarlo jamás. Cuando Levi se levantó de la cadera del castaño y se dejó caer sobre la cama, tuvo que asumir, para su eterna desgracia, que ese había sido el orgasmo más intenso y espectacular de toda su puta vida.

~o~

Esa misma noche, cuando Levi Ackerman abrió los ojos, y se percató de la expresión ridículamente satisfecha que tenía el dormido mocoso a su lado, sospechó que algo extraño estaba pasando. Controlándose para no quitárselo de encima con una dolorosa patada que lo enviará directamente al infierno, Levi tiro de su brazo que el castaño usaba como almohada, y quiso levantarse.

O al menos eso intentó, porque en cuanto logró sentarse, sus abusadas caderas se remecieron con lacerante dolor. Y para impedir que su agonizante orgullo resultara aún más maltratado, Ackerman tuvo que morder sus labios para silenciar, el que podría asegurar, habría sido un patético quejido.

Puto mocoso pervertido, maldijo el omega por lo bajo en el instante que la furia comenzó a roer en su estómago. Extrañado por sentirse menos molesto de lo que realmente imaginó que estaría, Levi le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza al mocoso, haciéndolo saltar completamente despierto.

— ¡Auch! Diablos ¿Por qué me golpeas Levi-san? — cuestionó el menor con el ceño fruncido mientras acariciaba el lugar exacto donde había sido atacado.

— ¿Te atreves a preguntar por qué? Maldito mocoso, debería castrarte— amenazó en voz oscuramente baja el mayor. Y tenía razón, porque considerando todo lo que habían hecho, cortar sus pelotas era lo más suave que deseaba hacerle.

Pero cuando se levantó dispuesto a golpear de nuevo al mocoso, Levi creyó reconocer lo que hacía falta. Ignorando las quejas de Eren, el profesor hizo un repaso mental de todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Le dolían las caderas, la espalda y las piernas, pero cuando dio una respiración profunda, abrió los ojos sorprendido, y comprendió lo que faltaba.

No se sentía abrumado por el celo.

Estaba despierto, completamente lucido con su maldito alfa a menos de un metro de distancia. Y aunque podía distinguir nítidamente su aroma, su instinto no reaccionó como lo había hecho días anteriores. ¿Qué mierda?

Aliviado porque quizás los malditos inhibidores por fin habían comenzado a hacer efecto, Levi los recogió del piso, dispuesto a tomar dos pastillas más para asegurarse que el maldito instinto no volviese a atacar. Entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en un importante detalle grabado en la caja.

La fecha de caducidad.

Santa mierda.

En ese instante Levi comprendió la razón por la cual su celo no disminuyó a pesar de haber tomado una dosis mayor de la necesaria. No fue sólo porque la presencia de esa pequeña mierda alfa descontrolará sus hormonas. Si no que los jodidos inhibidores estaban caducados.

Jodidamente caducados.

Maldiciendo su estúpida naturaleza, Levi se prometió que no volvería a comprar inhibidores en ese mismo lugar nunca más. Entonces, una cuestión inquietante paso por su mente. Regularmente el celo omega duraba cuatro días seguidos, pero el suyo sólo había durado tres miserables días, y se detuvo abruptamente.

Más horrorizado de lo que jamás en sus veintiséis años se sintió alguna vez, Ackerman recordó un pequeño pero trascendental detalle.

El mocoso había anudado en su interior.

Si su celo no se había detenido a causa de los inhibidores, sólo quedaba una horrible y sádica posibilidad que explicaba su condición. De sólo pensar en ello, Levi dejó caer la caja de inhibidores que sostenía en sus manos, y miró al mocoso castaño que aun sentado sobre la cama, le miraba interrogante ante su expresión de profundo y desesperado horror.

— ¿Levi-san? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Eren preocupado al ver como el rostro del pelinegro se volvía más blanco que una hoja de papel.

Justo en ese instante, las palabras de su prima Hanji resonaron en su mente. — El celo de ustedes los omegas dura exactamente cuatro días continuos Levi, y sólo se detiene abruptamente cuando la concepción es efectiva.

Con esas palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus oídos, Levi sintió que el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a derrumbarse.

Mierda.

No, no, no.

No puede ser.

No, no, no.

Santísima mierda.

Erwin iba a matarlo

Literalmente.

Estaba condenado.

~o~

 **N/A;** Hasta que por fin logre terminarlo. No se imaginan como me ha costado salir de mi zona de confort, y escribir shota por primera vez, más aun con omegaverse. Pero me he divertido mucho mientras iba poco a poco tomando forma.

En la convocatoria me toco la palabra evitar, y por alguna razón me hizo pensar en un Levi omega que se comporta como el peor de los anti-omega. Pobrecito, se paso la vida evitando su naturaleza y luego llega Eren y todo se le sale de control. Eren disque inocente resulto ser el mas pervertido, y lo adoro por eso. Me pregunto que trauma le quedara al pobre Erwin cuando sepa que sera tio-abuelo(?) xD

¿A ustedes que les ha parecido? Me gustaria mucho saber sus opiniones. Si les gusto, o si no lo hizo diganme por qué, para mejorar la proxima vez.


End file.
